Taking Control
by Aeneid
Summary: Spoiled and sheltered her whole life, Hikari has just entered into the world of college. Shinji decides it upon himself to set her straight. AU, ikarishipping with very subtle hints of other pairings.


Supposedly, I am on hiatus because it is my thesis year, but I couldn't resist posting this new series. Please tell me what you think about this. If the comments aren't good, I'll have to scrap this story. XD;;

Anyways, this is based on **college life**. That's right, this is **NOT **a high school fic. I am not so fond of those unless the plot is good or it is well written, so I have taken it upon myself to write a nice college fic.

Major pairing is ikarishipping. Subtle hints for contest and poke will be shown, and if I do write about it, it is so subtle, you wouldn't even know it is there.

The schools to be mentioned here are based on real schools in my country, and I am **not** in any way advertising them. I do not make a profit for this fic. This was simply made for the readers' enjoyment.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

* * *

Taking Control

* * *

**Prologue: First Meeting**

* * *

_The first time Hikari had stepped inside the campus of her chosen university, she was in awe of it. Despite the fact that many people call it 'small' compared to the rival university, the blue-haired girl still found De La Salle University (1) to be quite huge compared to her former high school. Not only was it huge, but it had better facilities. What she did not like was the fact that her university was located along this long street which was notorious for running over crossing students. Even if her old school was located near the longest highway in the country, for the life of her, she did NOT know how to cross a street._

_But then again, she wasn't alone. Most, if not all of her batch mates, did not know how to cross a street. Silently, she mused upon herself as to how they were now faring in Ateneo de Manila University (2), the rival of De La Salle__.__ If De La Salle was near a notorious street, Ateneo was located along a highway notorious for accommodating drag racers every night. And, of course, if there were drag racers, it would also mean that the highway was highly dangerous._

_Hikari sighed to herself._

_Whichever school she chose, she was aware that she'd be stuck in a school that was along a scary street. Despite all this, Hikari knew that De La Salle was better than Ateneo in terms of the course offerings. She was particularly interested in Japanese Studies, and De La Salle had a course offering for it, unlike its rival school that only had it for a minor subject._

_And so, here she was in De La Salle University for the first day of classes__._

_She was excited to meet her blockmates, of course. No doubt, she'll be surrounded by Japanese Studies majors who loved Japan as much as she did!_

_Hikari could hardly wait for the class to start…_

* * *

"Hikari! Good morning!"

She looked up from her desk to see a brown-haired girl waving at her. "Hey, Haruka." She smiled. "You just got here? Was there a line in the elevator?" the blue-haired girl was referring to the long lines on the ground floor near the entrance of the building. The building that they were in, referred by many as the 'Gen-Ed Building' (3), is a twenty-storey building and considered the highest university building in the whole country. Because they were in their first year, they were stuck in that big building, away from the main campus, which almost always took a five minute walk to get to that place.

"As always." She grinned. "So, did you read what Professor Hyouta had asked us to read about?"

Hikari nodded. "I found it interesting… but I slept on it halfway."

Haruka chuckled in return. "Just make sure you know what you're doing during the recitation!" Their Global Studies professor was known for being such a terror when it came to the subject he was good at, but nonetheless, he was a good lecturer.

"Don't bother reassuring her. Spoiled brats like her can't even answer without asking her caretaker for the approval on her answer."

In came Shinji, a blockmate (4) of the two girls. He had purple-colored hair that nearly reached his shoulders and a piercing stare. While Haruka and Hikari were both in the Japanese Studies program, Shinji was taking up European Studies. They had been blocked together because they were all from the International Studies Department of the university.

Hikari stood up and nearly screamed her response. "WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM THIS TIME?!"

Haruka sighed and waited for the drama to unfold before her.

It amused her to no end that her two blockmates always ended up fighting each other whenever they get the chance to do so. Not one single moment passed when they did not fight. It may be the age factor, for Hikari was not quite yet mature for her age, but then again, only when did Shinji provoke her did she lose her composure.

"Nothing. Just stating the obvious." Shinji took a seat in the back row of the classroom.

"Stop provoking me unnecessarily!" as much as she wanted to cry because she was tired of all of this, Hikari forced herself not to do so.

"Don't tell me what to you, brat. And that's that."

Before she could even retort, the professor came in along with her fellow blockmates.

The debate would just have to continue later.

* * *

_Coming from an all-girls' school, the girl found it hard to get along with boys. Because of the limited interaction with the opposite sex, it was hard for her to tell herself over and over again that she would have male blockmates, and that they would have classes together with them._

_So when Hikari entered the classroom for her first class of the day, she found a lone purple-haired boy sitting at the back row, listening to his music player._

_A boy._

_The first ever boy she came across to in her university life!_

_Trying to still her beating heart, she muster all the courage she had in her to approach him._

"_Excuse me."_

_The boy turned his head at her direction and stared._

"_Are you from block LR 51?" (5)  
_

_He shrugged, as if to say, 'Maybe.'_

"_I'm Hikari." She stuck out her hand. "What's your name? What school did you graduate from? What's your course? Are you a Japanese Studies major like me? Are you—"_

"_Shut up."_

"_E-excuse me…?!" she could hardly believe the words that had came out of his mouth! How rude he was!_

"_For once, please shut up. I need my peace." With that, he went back to his listening session._

_Hikari's right eye twitched involuntarily and without thinking, she slammed her hand against the desk. "Don't you dare ignore me!"_

"… _Spoiled brat."_

_An eyebrow was raised._

"_As expected from someone who has graduated from that all girls' school, I'm not surprised that a spoiled brat like you just had the nerve to demand for my attention."_

_Suddenly, all hell broke loose._

* * *

Notes:

De La Salle University - A school that is inspired by the life and works of St. John Baptist de La Salle, it is based on a real university in Manila, Philippines.

Ateneo de Manila University - A private university founded by the Jesuits. It is located in Quezon City, Manila, Philippines.

Gen-Ed Building - Official name: Bro. Andrew Gonzales Hall. It is called 'Gen-Ed Building' because this is where almost all minor subjects are taken by the students. It is also the highest educational structure in the country.

Blockmate - A person who is in the same block as you are.

Block - Sectioning of students in the university level.

LR 51 - My block section in college. Hehehe.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed the prologue. Please tell me what you think. Tell me if I should continue this or not. :D


End file.
